1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an output method for producing and generating a pattern on the basis of data which has been supplied from the outside and which should be generated.
2. Related Background Art
In the kind of conventional output apparatus such as a printing apparatus with a laser beam printer or the like, when the processing of print data has once been started, the processing for first print data is continued until it is finished or the data is resigned (for instance, by resetting the printer or the like).
Therefore, there is a drawback in the case where there is a request for a new process to obtain simple printed matter during the execution of processes which require a long time due to a large amount of print data. Specifically the process which was currently being executed must be resigned during the execution of the new process, or the execution of the new process must be stayed until the end of the current process.